The Princess and the Blacksmith-TEASER
by Kipaya
Summary: Enter the blacksmith...one who sees everyone for who they are, and is revered by the people to be a loving yet mysterious man. He cares for all..but cares for one person differently. The princess...their budding romance is welcome by others but would undoubtedly be crushed by her father's disapproval...no poor boy should marry a rich girl...R&R. If lots of feedback, full story TBP.


_**"The Princess and The Blacksmith"**_ **is an experimental story. Review honestly if I should continue or if I should take a different approach to the story. This is simply an establishing of the princess and blacksmith's relationship. It is not fully developed but if I should continue with the base (the relationship between the two, the idea of that forbidden love) then I will! SO! Review and Rate and I will DEFINATELY comply. ^-^ BRI OUT.**

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...*sniffle...***

Chapter 1: **Kagome, The Princess and InuYasha, The Blacksmith**

A young woman strode through the town, her long white dress a mere image against the snow. As her train flowed behind her, the rest of her dress was restrained by her black petticoat. She smiled as she held her wicker basket in her hand protectively, looking at the people of the town with a beaming smile on her face. She waved a gloved hand at each person, stopping in front of a small group of children.

"Princess Kagome!" They all exclaimed, running to her and hugging her with all the love they could muster. She laughed heartily, smiling down at the bundled up children, their cheeks rosy from the piercing cold. She acknowledged each child's remarks with "Oh, really," and "That's so great," each remark a word of truth. She truly did care about the children's antics. She gave them the time of day they deserved.

When she had finally pried the last kid from her waist, Kagome continued her walk through her kingdom, Falador. As she continued to walk, her mind trailed elsewhere. She knew very little about her kingdom's people. Her red lips curved into a slight frown as she entertained this depressing thought. Sure she was well educated in how her kingdom came to be, and how the lands are arranged. Yet, she does not know her people on a personal level as her mother and father do. Even her younger brother, Souta, had ventured out into the kingdom a number of times. He had even traveled outside of their kingdom, attending meetings with their father and learning the ways of other kingdoms. Kagome, the family's only eligible heir to the throne, had never left the kingdom's borders. She had only briefly been told of other kingdoms' customs because of their frequent guests at their extravagant balls. If only she could leave and be on her own...

Grunt..

Kagome was knocked out of her reverie as she gently slammed into a large figure standing in front of her. She jumped slightly, two large hands grabbing her by her arms and holding her steady. Kagome froze as she looked up at the hooded (obviously a man) figure. Standing tall above her, the figure brought its clothed hand up and swept away its hood to reveal two triangular appendages, among a waterfall of silver tresses for hair.

"Good Morning, m'Lady Kagome," the man said, his amber eyes staring into her large and frightened chocolate ones. A fanged smile stretched across his face as he slowly let his hands fall to his side. Kagome's eyes relaxed as she smiled at him.

"Hello, InuYasha," she blushed slightly. He took a step back and bowed deeply to her. The people watched, hungrily, their encounter. Everyone knew the blackmith and the princess were closely acquainted. But none of the townspeople knew of their courtship, which InuYasha and Kagome chose to keep hidden because of her father. It was a fairytale. The Princess and the Blacksmith was a popular tale told to the children of the fourteen Kingdoms. It told of how the blacksmith and the princess were forboden from seeing eachother by the king of the lands. Eventually the two fall in love and live happily ever after. To InuYasha and Kagome's suprise, none of the townspeople had pieced together the similarities to InuYasha and Kagome's relationship and the tale. And a good thing, too. Kagome's father truly wouldn't approve.

InuYasha stood up straight, looking around to see they were being stared down by the village people.

"Um, m'Lady, would you like to talk elsewhere? Uh...about t-that thing your father wanted," Kagome giggled inwardly at his coverup. She held her basket in both of her hands and nodded curtly, following InuYasha into his store. He shut the heavy door, locked it, then drew the curtains. Kagome placed her basket down and turned around, only to find herself leaning against the table with InuYasha's lips on hers. Kagome melted into his gesture, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. InuYasha modestly placed his hands on her hips, reluctantly breaking the kiss. Kagome looked up into his eyes, her lips slightly puckered and her cheeks a vivid pink. "I've missed you, Kags," he whispered, pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her waist. "So very much."

"I've missed you as well, InuYasha," she leaned forward and gently pecked his lips. Their kisses were sweet, like ale, forbidden but so damn good. They wished to be together for all the world to see, but to have to meet in such privacy only intensified their want for each other. Kagome wished others would be able to embrace their love. Mayhaps one day, but not anytime soon. InuYasha picked her up slightly, earning an excited squeal as he lead her to the back of the store. He climbed the stairs in the back of the room, carrying Kagome, whose lips were locked onto his, as he had done many times before. He reached the top, placing her on her feet and kissing her once more before closing his door. Kagome smiled and turned around, stopping in her tracks at the scene before her. InuYasha's metal-framed bed sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by grand candles and covered in what appeared to be roses. Roses didn't bloom in the winter...how could he have possibly gotten his hands on so many?

"Inu...how did you-" InuYasha pulled her to him, standing behind her. He laced his arms around her waist once more, placing feather-like kisses on her neck. Kagome tilted her head to the side,her eyes fluttering shut as she enjoyed his kisses. "I-Inu," she moaned once more. InuYasha ran his fangs over her porcelain skin, nipping here and there before turning her around to him.

"Kagome," he said once, knocking her from her trance. He chuckled and took her hands in his. Kagome looked up at the hanyou.

"Yes InuYasha," she replied.

"As you know, you and I have been seeing eachother for nearly three years now," his voice broke slightly as his emotions tried to get the best of him. The half-demon paused slightly, fighting the urge to spit out what he had to say. "And...it pains me to tell you this, Kagome," InuYasha's eyes drooped as they fell to the floor. "I will be leaving for Adrougne on the marrow." Kagome's heart sank as she heard these words. She looked down at InuYasha with saddened eyes. She stared with tears in her eyes...everyone knew that if you were being summoned to Adrounge, you were headed..for war.

"I thought you would never go," she whispered. "I thought you would be safe from that war," she sobbed. She fell to her knees and placed her hands on the sides of InuYasha's face. He lifted his head to look at her and Kagome gasped softly. She had never seen InuYasha cry...but now, those amber orbs of his were glistening in the candle light with pain-filled tears. Kagome took a dainty hand and wiped away a tear. "Please don't go..." she pleaded. She pressed her forehead to his, closing her eyes and sobbed her pleas over and over again.

"Kagome," InuYasha's tears stopped. He had to be strong for her, for his Kagome. "Stop crying, m'Lady."

"NO!" She screamed. She stood and took a few steps back, shaking her head repeatedly. "I won't let you go!"

"I have to, Kagome," InuYasha sighed, not moving from his position on the floor. He felt defeated, tired emotionally. Kagome choked on her words, shaking her head again.

"There has to be another way, InuYasha. You can't just..." Kagome teared up again, bringing a gloved hand to her mouth as she began to sob. InuYasha rushed to her, gathering her up into his arms. He held her, for what felt like an eternity. She held him tightly, her sobs finally dying down. "Please don't leave me..." she said once more, pulling her head back to look at the blacksmith. "I can talk to my father, tell him-"

"Tell him what, Kagome? That you're in love with the help?" InuYasha scoffed, his hands falling to his sides. Kagome's brow furrowed as she looked at InuYasha sideways. She let go of him, taking a step back.

"The help? Is that what you think I think of you? As the help? How dare you say such a thing! I care about you InuYasha, and you know this!"

"Then WHY won't you tell your father about us?"

"YOU KNOW WHY I CANT."

"WHO CARES WHAT HE THINKS! I LOVE YOU AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS." InuYasha's eyes flashed red, his teeth bared as he heaved large breaths. He hated arguing. He hated being upset. And he had not meant to yell at the woman he loved.

"W-what?" she asked. InuYasha sighed.

"I love you. I want you to be mine, no matter what anyone else thinks. I respect your father's wishes, but being with you is what matters to me most." InuYasha smiled gently and ran a clawed hand through his hair, careful of his ears...

 **I'll leave it right here. If you all like it, let me know...if not, it will probably be trashed...^-^ Thank you.**


End file.
